DMMD Drabbles
by Luu1225
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de diferentes parejas, del anime Dramatical murder. [Con parejas crack también]
1. Buenas noches, dulce príncipe (Trivi)

Buenas noches, dulce príncipe.

En boca de todos los científicos, era problemático, violento y difícil, castigos y golpes se le dieron para disciplinarlo pero parecía ser un caso perdido. No se dejaba enseñar, teniendo seis años y todavía no sabía ni leer ni escribir, empezaban a desesperarse.

Sin embargo…

Virus no pensaba lo mismo que ellos, era cierto, Trip era violento y un caso difícil, más no imposible de educar.

-No, así no sigue- sus labios emitieron dando vuelta a la página.

-¿Qué sigue entonces, Milord?- secundo Trip.

Continuaron su lectura, Trip dando leves miradas a Virus, el movimiento de sus labios y su voz, le tranquilizaban en cierto punto en que toda esa furia y coraje con el que lo caracterizaban los científicos se desvaneciera. Siguieron hasta terminar tres páginas más, una hora diaria de lectura era lo que Virus le daba a Trip como si fuera un "adiestramiento", pero sabía que no se trataba de un animal o algo por el estilo.

-¿William Shakespeare?- mascullo Trip en medio de aquel cuarto oscuro.

-Es uno de mis escritores favoritos- respondió Virus.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio cuando escucho la respuesta del rubio, pequeñas conversaciones en medio de la noche eran las que Trip necesitaba para quedarse dormido. Escuchar la voz de Virus era su canción de cuna.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahora estalla un noble corazón! Buenas noches, dulce príncipe. Qué tu descanso arrullen coros de ángeles- exclamo Virus, suspirando con cansancio.<p>

-Tu voz es muy tonta- comento Trip, yaciendo con la cabeza recostada en el vientre del rubio.

Virus soltó un bufido ante su comentario.

-Me pediste que leyera para ti, ¿quieres que pare?- pregunto con una clara molestia no solo en su voz si no en la expresión de su rostro.

Trip negó a lo que dijo, reincorporándose para quedar a un lado del rubio. Apegándose a él, como si fuera un chicle en el zapato.

-Invades mi espacio personal- escupió Virus fingiendo molestia.

-Vamos no te enojes- dijo Trip con gracia, una de sus manos deslizándose suavemente por el vientre del megane. Virus guardo silencio cuando sintió su caricia, bueno… no tenía nada más que decir.

-Estoy cansado- murmuro dejando caer su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

El más alto sonrió para sí, pasando un brazo alrededor del rubio dejando que la cabeza del rubio se posara en su hombro.

-Descansa entonces…- mascullo, quitando el libro de las manos de Virus, dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

* * *

><p>Un hospital, los pasillos están llenos de personas, todas ellas hablando de diferentes cosas, pero él no escucha nada. Solo se concentra en lo que está pasando en la habitación, en este momento.<p>

-C-Cuida… muy bien… de ella- su respiración era entrecortada al momento de decir eso, sus fuerzas empezaban a desaparecer, sus ojos en un intento por no cerrarse.

El asentía a todo lo que decía.

-T-Tú igual… n-no… hagas… t-tonterías…- añadió, puede que no se dio cuenta, cuando una lagrima cayó a un costado, terminando su camino en la almohada que había debajo suyo.

Volvió a sentir, a lo que el otro dijo.

No hubo más palabras, no hubo necesidad de más, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se detuvo, la mano que le estaba sujetando, ya no lo hacía más.

Todo, se quedo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Nada cambio, seguía en aquel cuarto de cortinas, y sabanas negras, leyendo aquel libro que le gustaba tanto, todo estaba en silencio como aquel día. Todo era igual, estaba solo.<p>

Aunque… puede que no.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- rompió el silencio una pequeña y chillona voz proviniendo del pasillo, iba a levantarse pero fue ahí cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, llevando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Trip se levanto de la cama y dirigió hasta ella.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, limitándose a levantarla y cargarla.

-Uhm… y-yo quería saber si…- jugueteo con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. -¿podemos ir con mami y leerle el libro que tanto le gustaba?-

Se quedo callado por unos segundos, bueno… no había nada que impidiera llevarla a leer aquel libro a su… mami.

-Está bien, vamos antes de que se haga tarde- dicho esto salieron de la habitación, yendo a la entrada para colocarse los zapatos.

Cerró el libro, levanto su mirada antes dando un suspiro.

-Papi me enseño a leer- exclamo con una sonrisa tan infantil que parecía hasta graciosa.

Trip sonrió a lo que dijo, sintiéndose… orgulloso de lo que había enseñado. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pequeña rubia se animo a decir algo más.

-Te extraño mucho, mami- mascullo, en un intento por no empezar a llorar. Trip trago saliva y cogió una de las manos de la menor, le retiro el libro de las manos, abriéndolo en una de las páginas finales y señalándole una de las partes finales. La pequeña asintió.

Sonrieron y dirigieron a la lapida que estaba delante de ambos.

_-Buenas noches, dulce príncipe-_ dijeron ambos, sin retirar aquellas sonrisas encantadoras que tenían antes.

Era cierto…

Virus había muerto…

* * *

><p><strong>[Siguiente drabble pronto…]<strong>


	2. Suave y esponjoso (Noiren)

Suave y esponjoso

* * *

><p><em>-Ren ha tenido unas cuantas dificultades en su sistema, ¿puedes revisarlo?-<em>

Eso dijo Aoba antes de dejarlo en sus manos, pero se le había ocurrido dejarlo un lunes por la tarde, acepto a checarlo pero le había pedido que lo dejara por la noche y en la mañana podía recogerlo.

Aoba acepto eso.

Fue así como a eso de las 10 empezó a darle una checada primeramente los sistemas.

-¿Sientes algo extraño?- pregunto al allmate que negó a la pregunta.

-Nada- contesto.

Noiz no dijo más y siguió, tecleando varias veces su teclado, concentrando toda su atención en las pantallas holográficas que no daban muestra de que hubiera algún problema entonces no sabía cuáles podrían ser las fallas que lo provocaban las dificultades en Ren.

Revisar por segunda vez, podría dar otro resultado así que lo hizo, checo por segunda vez los sistemas de Ren, y fue bueno que lo hiciera ya que había encontrado el causante de todo. Un gusano que se había infiltrado posiblemente en su última conexión en línea.

Debía decirle Aoba que si no quería más gusanos en su allmate pensara dos veces en los sitios en los que se metía.

-¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar.

Ren tardo unos segundos en responder, dando revisión a sus sistemas internos, todo estaba en orden.

-Ningún problema detectado- informo, y eso fue bueno.

Suspiro, cerrando todas las pantallas que había delante de él esta vez, esta vez se dirigió al allmate para revisar su interior, el sistema estaba bien, todas las piezas estaban en orden, solo un poco sucio.

Limpió todo el interior, los cables, los discos y listo.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer con él, ahora solo faltaba que Aoba pasará a recogerlo. Lo puso en su modo de reposo, dejándolo descansar en la orilla de la cama. Ahora podía seguir con sus cosas.

Pero, un recuerdo de algo que Aoba solía hacer con Ren le hizo detenerse de lo que estaba haciendo. Según el Seragaki, Ren era esponjoso y suave, su pelaje era realmente afelpado.

El no era muy amante de los perros, le gustaban más los conejos…pero le gustaban las cosas suaves.

Se cuestiono así mismo a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Ren no se daría cuenta estaba en su modo de reposo y a menos que él lo despertará no habría problema.

Primero, empezó acariciar su estomago, era cierto… era suave, fueron unas cuantas caricias cuando, lo levanto empezando a apretar sus patitas, era… lindo, ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a frotar al allmate contra su mejilla, sintiendo su esponjosidad, era suave, esponjoso y afelpado.

Ren era un modelo antiguo, pero… tenía curiosidad por estudiarlo, aunque no ahora, ahora… quería gozar de la suavidad del allmate.

Además solo podía gozarla, esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>[Siguiente drabble, pronto…]<strong>


	3. Perfecto (NaiHa

Perfecto.

* * *

><p>-Es raro que Aoba no se despertará en medio de la noche- comento la joven peli rosada, mientras ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo como siempre.<p>

-Lo más seguro es que no tuviera otra pesadilla- dijo Naine con una sonrisa.

-Me agrada que no tenga más pesadillas- agrego, limitándose a arreglarse el cabello.

La mañana como siempre empezó tranquila, en unos minutos bajarían a tomar el desayuno, Haruka pensando en que hacer para que Aoba se tomará la leche y terminará su desayuno.

Fue ahí, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una caricia en su cabeza, por parte de Naine.

-Déjame ayudarte-

No le dio oportunidad de responder, cuando Naine empezó a pasar un peine por los largos cabellos rosados de Haruka, una de las partes que más Naine amaba da ella, era... su cabello. Este era largo, y suave.

Por alguna extraña razón, recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con ella, el día en el que se enamoro de Haruka.

Siguió peinando varias veces, la peli rosada solo se mantenía quieta cuando el peine pasaba por su cabeza y desenredaba sus cabellos, largo y sedoso, como siempre, además de que desprendía un olor muy agradable. Amaba ese cabello, más bien… amaba a Haruka.

-Oí, oí, no estés de mano larga- le regaño, cuando la mano izquierda de Naine se deslizo hasta su busto. Haruka inmediatamente dándole un codazo en el estomago lo cual le hizo perder el aire por unos segundos.

-Ow, ow, Eso dolió- se quejo mientras se sobaba el estomago -no te enojes, no iba a intentar nada más-

Haruka no dijo más y solo le di una mirada de disgusto, se levanto de la cama y fue al espejo que había en la recamara, dando varias miradas a su cabello. En las mañanas usualmente siempre era un verdadero desastre, pero si se le cepillaba este se veía mejor.

Los días eran tranquilos, Midorijima era una isla bastante cálida, de eso no había duda; pero, tampoco había duda, de que pronto tendrían que irse. Naine tenía sus motivos, además quería seguir viajando, conocer más a fondo lo que los rodeaba, pero sabía que para Haruka dejar la isla, donde estaba su madre era difícil.

Incluso acepto el hecho de que si ella quería quedarse no tenía problema, el siempre regresaría de eso no había duda. Pero no, ella… de igual manera quería estar a su lado. No podía describir, lo feliz que estuvo en el momento de conocer más a Haruka.

Sin embargo, había alguien más que formaría parte de esa felicidad…

-¿Mamá?- llamo una suavecita voz, desde el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba medio abierta.

-¿Aoba? Vaya, despertaste- comento Naine, levantándose de la cama para ir a la puerta, aunque Haruka se le adelanto.

-Es temprano, ¿no tuviste más pesadillas?- pregunto, sonando tan maternal como solía escucharse.

Aoba negó, entrando a la habitación de sus padres, que le sonrieron de forma cálida. Haruka estaba contenta, más que contenta que Aoba ya no tuviera más pesadillas, aunque a su edad era común que las tuviera, pero no le gustaba que despertará en medio de la noche sollozando por ello.

-Abuelita ya se despertó también- murmuro, recibiendo una suave palmada por parte de Naine.

-Vamos ayudarla o va a enojarse- advirtió en forma de broma.

Haruka dejo salir una risita risueña, saliendo de la habitación junto con Naine y Aoba.

-Mamá, tu cabello no está atado- aviso el peli azul, señalando el cabello suelto de la peli rosada.

-Oh- dijo, pasando una de sus manos por su largo cabello. -sí, es que tu papá iba atarlo para mí-

-Lo olvide- respondió Naine con una sonrisa bromista, la cual mostro sus colmillos un poco.

Haruka hizo lo que parecía un mohín, el pequeño Aoba solo sonriendo a las bromas que su papá hacía, un mundo así… era **perfecto**.

* * *

><p><strong>[Siguiente drabble, pronto…]<strong>


	4. Diferencia (Perspectiva de Sei)

**Diferencia.**

* * *

><p>Puede que… en ocasiones, debemos pensar en nosotros un poco, antes de poner a quienes son importantes para nosotros tan delante de nosotros, llegando al punto… en que perdemos todo.<p>

-Entonces, vivieron felices por siempre, fin-

-Fue un hermoso cuento, Abi-chan-

-¿Eso cree, Sei-san?-

Sei asintió suavemente, girando su cabeza hacia la ventana que había a un lado de su cama, no puede ver la luz del sol, la parte superior de su rostro está envuelta en vendas.

-¿Hasta cuándo tendrá las vendas, Sei-san?- Pregunto la chiquilla de cabellos castaños, posando su rostro en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Sei.

-Uhm~ No lo sé, hasta que los doctores crean que sean necesarias- contesto, palmeando el lado izquierdo de su cama hasta encontrar la cabeza de la pequeña, revolviendo suavemente sus cabellos.

-Uh~- mascullo la menor. -espero que sea pronto, quiero que Sei-san me conozca en persona-

Sei dejo salir una suave risita.

-No es necesario, te imagino como una niña muy linda- dijo, y terminando paso su mano por la mejilla de la más baja apretándola suavemente, haciendo que esta emitiera una suave risita infantil.

Bueno, no debía negar que Sei siempre decía cosas que le hacían sonreír, por ejemplo esa, aun estando en un hospital conservaba esa sonrisa y una amabilidad que lo hacía único.

-Abi-san, es hora de que regrese a su habitación- ordeno una enfermera desde el marco de la puerta.

-Buuh~ yo quería pasar más tiempo con, Sei-san- se quejo de forma infantil, pero no puso objeción, bajo de la silla de donde estaba dejando aquel libro de cuentos para niños sobre la mesita de noche que Sei tenía a un lado.

-No te preocupes, Abi-chan- consoló Sei ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa. -podemos comer el almuerzo juntos mañana-

Esa fue la suficiente consolación que necesito.

-¡Sí!- exclamo, siento tomada de la mano por la enfermera que la llevo afuera de la habitación. -¡comeremos el postre juntos!- finalizo, Sei escuchando claramente el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, volviendo a estar en el silencio de aquella habitación.

Adoraba en muchos sentidos que aquella pequeña tuviera toda esa energía, además de que siempre decía que quería que pronto se recuperara, aunque él sabía la verdad.

Sei no tenía ojos.

El porqué… podría parecer una injusticia para algunos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Paciente 108, hora de descenso 9:40 a.m.<br>Causa de muerte: Leucemia avanzada"._

-Eso es todo…- dijo la enfermera, bajando la tablilla con la información del paciente.

-Ya veo, Abi-chan fue muy fuerte…- mascullo, sin mostrar tristeza alguna.

Le enfermera no dijo más, se giro y fue a la puerta, sin embargo… dejo un envase de lo que parecía flan en la mesita que había a un lado de Sei, no dijo más y salió, aquel cuarto volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Un pensamiento, más bien… un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza, por un momento el se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado antes, nadie sabía sobre su estado actual, que él estaba vivo, que aun sentía… que podría salir en cualquier momento a buscar a su hermano, pero no.

Aoba ya tenía su felicidad, y él no estaba ahí… al menos así pensaba Sei. Y puede que se equivocara, o no.

-¿Ha pensado en su felicidad alguna vez, Sei-san?- una vez pregunto la enfermera a Sei, esa pregunta… siempre lo hacía pensar.

-A veces lo hago, pero… no hay ninguna diferencia, sacrifique muchas cosas antes por alguien-

-Espero que ese alguien sea muy importante para usted-

-Mph… lo es, y mucho-

-Entonces esa persona no debe estar feliz, si usted está así-

Sei en ese momento negó, dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-El está muy feliz en este momento, de eso no hay duda-

Aquella conversación con esa enfermera, fue suficiente para hacerlo recordar muy bien el pasado. Su sacrificio por la felicidad de su hermano, sabía lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía… solo, se arrepentía el no formar parte de ella, ahora Ren tenía su cuerpo, sus ojos… el solo gozaba de la compañía de ciertas personas, las cuales con los días se iban.

Pero… ¿había alguna diferencia a lo que antes vivía?

Quien sabe…

* * *

><p><strong>[Siguiente capítulo, pronto…]<strong>


	5. Patitas (Ren x Sei) -parte 1-

Patitas.

-¿Estás listo para tu examen?-

-Más que listo-

Aoba estaba más que feliz con la seguridad en las palabras de su hermano, mañana era un día importante por lo que debía estar seguro de una cosa, que su hermano estuviera preparado.

-Ambos ya dejen de hablar y pónganse a cenar- ordeno la mujer de cabellos rosados tomando asiento en la mesa junto a sus dos nietos.

-Lo siento, abuela- se disculparon ambos.

La ceno empezó a transcurrir con tranquilidad, hasta que Sei sintió unos suaves golpecitos contra su pierna, inmediatamente bajo la mirada encontrándose con ese lindo cachorro Pomerania color negro que tenían como mascota, el cual pedía un pedacito de comida, tenía esa mirada suplicante que todos los perritos tienen, pero Sei sabía que si le daba algo su abuela echaría el grito al cielo más que furiosa a sabiendas de que Ren, como el cachorro se llamaba ya había cenado.

Pero… un pedacito no le haría daño.

Sin que la anciana se diera cuenta dejo caer un pequeño de pedacito de pollo, el cachorro inmediatamente se lo comió sin siquiera degustarlo.

-¡Sei!- grito la peli rosada, no se podía engañar nunca a Tae de eso no había duda.

-L-Lo siento, abuela…- se disculpo agachando suavemente la cabeza.

El timbre de la escuela se escucho, dejando ver a un centenar de alumnos correr a sus respectivos salones uno de ellos era Sei que cargaba los libros de su clase de biología, diciéndose en el pensamiento que si no llegaba antes de que cerraran la puerta el profesor Toue no dejaría que hiciera el examen.

-¡Ow!- emitió cuando choco contra la espalda de alguien, la cual era grande, o era grande para él ya que él era muy delgado y pequeño.

-¡Ha! L-Lo sie…-

No dejo que el extraño con el que había chocado se disculpara por completo cuando desapareció de la escena, 7:00 ¡la clase ya había comenzado! Llego hasta la puerta de salón la cual empezaba a cerrarse por el profesor, y antes de que sus esperanzas se fueran lejos pero muy lejos entro respirando tan agitadamente que sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

-Por poco, alumno Seragaki- dijo el maestro Toue con firmeza.

Sei no respondió nada, más bien no podía todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento, entre jadeos subió las escaleras hasta una de las plantas altas que había en el salón.

-Buenos días, Sei-san- saludo un lindo peli blanco con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

El Seragaki solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo, yendo al lado derecho de Clear donde estaba vació, ahora si… estaba mejor, solo faltaba esperar a que el profesor diera indicaciones para comenzar con el examen.

-Escuchaste, viene un alumno nuevo- comento una de las chicas que había en el salón a otra que estaba a su izquierda.

-¿En serio? Espero y sea guapo~- respondió la otra, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, pensando en cómo sería el nuevo alumno, y Sei solo pensó en, ¿un nuevo alumno? ¿A mitad de semestre? Eso sí que era algo extraño.

-Atención- llamo el maestro, todos los presentes dejaron a un lado todo lo que estaban haciendo prestando su total atención al mayor. -un nuevo alumno se integrara, así que espero y sean amables con él-

En cuanto término se empezaron a escuchar murmullos sobre el alumno nuevo y desconocido que se integraba, pero todo eso callo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto de cabello cortó, con jeans rotos en algunas partes y una camisa negra de manga larga, tenía una pinta de rebelde comentaron algunos.

Todos estaban levemente sorprendidos por el alumno nuevo, las chicas parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a gritar y darle sus teléfonos al chico nuevo, Sei tenía la cabeza metida en sus apuntes, repasándolos un poco antes del examen, hasta que por mero reflejo levanto su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos ámbar que lo miraban fijamente, no a nadie más si no a él, aquellos ojos emanaban un brillo peculiar, el cual dejo a Sei completamente perdido.

-El es Ren-

**[Próximo drabble pronto… este tendrá dos partes más las cuales serán publicadas a su debido tiempo.]**


	6. ¿Y ahora? (Kou x Noiz, Mink x Clear)

¿Y ahora?

* * *

><p>Es oscuro…<br>siempre es oscuro.

La poca luz que a veces hay es la de la lámpara que hay a lado de la cama, pero nada más, las cortinas no se abren al menos que ellos las abran, no puede hablar con las persona de servicio, si lo intentas ellas lo dirán porque son de confianza.

No puedes contactar a nadie.

No tienes permiso de salir.

No puedes irte.

-¡Aoba!-

Una estruendosa voz acabo con el silencio del departamento, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, sus ojos pueden abrirse con suma lentitud.

-¡AOBA!-

Vuelve a sonar, esta vez más cerca, esa voz… es conocida, pero…  
>¿Quién es?<p>

Apenas y puede pensar cuando siente un peso extra en aquella cama de sabanas color negro, escucha pasos cerca, ruega a dios de que no sean ellos… porque sabe que en cuanto la puerta se abra se desatara un infierno que ni el mismo aunque pusiera todo el empeño en ello,  
>podría detener.<p>

En medio de todo, siente algo agarrarlo con fuerza de los hombros.

-Aoba, despierta, Aoba- pide una voz suave pero profunda, que alcanza a despertarlo de aquel sueño, con la visión borrosa logra ver con mejor claridad quien es.

-K-Kou…jaku…-

-Qué alivio- dijo Koujaku, con un verdadero alivio en su voz, se retiro de la cama. -de verdad me hace feliz, haberte encontrado por fin, Aoba- agrego.

Con unas notorias lagrimas en los ojos, Aoba logro despabilarse escuchando cada palabra que el azabache dijo, se levanto ignorándolos moretones que había en todo su cuerpo, lo empalagoso que tenía el cuerpo por aquellos asquerosos juegos con el pastel que Trip gustaba de hacer. Ver a su amigo, escuchar su voz… de nuevo, lo hizo ignorar todo.

-Apresúrate, no tenemos tiempo, esos dos podrían regresar en cualquier momento-

Aoba apenas y puede responder cuando Koujaku se retira la parte superior de su kimono y se la entrega a este, puesto que la ropa del peli azul no se veía en ninguna parte, y ponerse a buscarla solo haría que perdieran más el tiempo, el Seragaki se levanto pero la sensación de que había alguien más en la habitación le hizo palidecer, giro su cabeza encontrándose con los allmates de esos dos.

-No te preocupes, Noiz se metió en el sistema de ambos y los apago- aviso, dejando confundido al peli azul, no por lo que había dicho si no por usar "Noiz" si él sabía muy bien que lo conocía como "mocoso o tallo de frijoles" pero… nunca se dirigió a este por su nombre.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamo, y ante de dejarlo responder Koujaku tomo la mano de Aoba y lo saco a toda prisa de aquella habitación.

Todo aquello tenía que quedar atrás, era hora de olvidar todo.

* * *

><p>-¡Aoba-san!- grito el azabache, cuando la silueta de Aoba y Koujaku se alcanzo a captar en medio de la oscuridad de aquel callejón.<p>

Esa voz, hizo a Aoba reaccionar totalmente, levanto su rostro encontrándose con Clear llevando esa sonrisa resplandeciente, Noiz recargado contra la pared de aquel callejón y Mink a un lado de Clear fumando de aquella pipa que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

Estaban todos.

-Aoba-san, me alegra tanto verlo de nuevo- dijo Clear en intentos por no empezar a llorar, sujeto con fuerza las manos del peli azul, quería ver si era real, y no una ilusión pero lo era.

Aoba estaba con ellos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, él no sabía que decir primero, ¿Agradecer? ¿Llorar? ¿Qué debía decir o hacer? Pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, callo en seguida cuando dio una mirada a Koujaku que se acerco a Noiz posiblemente para preguntar algo, pero no… el azabache se acerco para depositarle un beso en la frente, ambos se miraron fijamente ofreciéndose sonrisas… sinceras. Pero eso… lo dejo sumamente confundido.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Tae-san, ella quería ser la primera en saber si te habíamos encontrado- informo Koujaku sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, incluso a Aoba que parecía perdido.

-A-Ah… s-sí- respondió el peli azul, en un intento por sonar normal, pero estaba intrigado por lo que ambos habían hecho. ¿Qué había cambiado desde su desaparición?

* * *

><p>-Hasta que por fin te dignaste en aparecer- bromeo la anciana, aunque en verdad lo que quería era… golpear a ese tonto nieto que tenía por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, dios mío… 3 años, sin un mensaje, una llamada, nada…<p>

-Lo lamento, abuela- respondió el peli azul limitándose abrazar a su abuela, que sin decir más correspondió, lo había extrañado… eso no lo negaba.

Era un momento conmovedor, el recuentro de ambos Seragaki's después de 3 años.

-Aoba…- llamo Koujaku desde la cocina.

-¡Ha! Koujaku, perdón- dijo el peli azul, yendo a la cocina con el azabache su abuela le acompaño ya que no dejaría a esos mocosos solos sabiendo que podrían matarse entre sí en cualquier momento, porque Noiz estaba con ellos y conocía bien la relación de Koujaku y Noiz, pero… creo que no del todo.

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados en la mesa, Aoba noto que el azabache sujetaba la mano de Noiz. Era… ¿lo que estaba pensando?

-Noiz y yo estamos saliendo- dijo, y fue exactamente lo que Aoba sospechaba pero… ¿desde cuándo?

-¿D-Desde cuándo?- intento no sonar muy sorprendido, pero… lo estaba y mucho.

-Cuando desapareciste empezamos a trabajar juntos para encontrarte, fue… cuando nuestra relación empezó-

Aoba aun no se lo creía, pensaba que era una broma, pero cuando iba a decir algo Noiz se le adelanto.

-Nos iremos a Alemania en unos días- informo, y Aoba no dijo más… no sabía que decir, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Alagarlos? ¿Felicitarlos? ¿Qué hacer?

-Por cierto, Clear y Mink…-

-¿Eh?-

* * *

><p>"¡Estoy muy feliz, Aoba-san! Mink-san me hizo diferentes arreglos en el cabello". Dijo Clear desde el otro lado de la pantalla.<p>

Entonces… era cierto.

"¿Y Mink?"

"El está en la tienda de artesanías, no tardará en regresar, por ello debo hacer la cena ya".

"Y-Ya veo… entonces, hablamos otro día".

"¡Por supuesto! Pero antes, ¿está bien, Aoba-san? Se ve algo pálido". Comento, con preocupación.

Aoba, trago saliva, levanto la vista y le sonrió al albino, pero esa sonrisa iba a torcerse en cualquier momento.

"Estoy realmente bien, estoy en casa, con la abuela. Koujaku y Noiz están juntos, fueron a Alemania, y tu… estas con Mink, no podría estar más feliz".

Clear supo muy en el fondo que no era así.

Ahora… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>[Próximo drabble pronto…]<strong>


	7. Las cosas cambian (¿Trip x ?)

Las cosas cambian.

* * *

><p>Un día como hoy, es cuando una frase que había escuchado hace un tiempo hace acto de presencia hoy.<p>

-¿Y? ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto el rubio más alto, sin verdaderamente prestarle mucha importancia al más bajo, más bien su atención estaba en el peli azul de ojos ámbar que ahora descansaba contra su pecho, su respiración era más tranquila ahora después de haber tenido una actividad bastante agitada.

El contrario no do respuesta alguna, se coloco su gabardina, disponiéndose a tomar su maletín. Se detuvo en seco y fue adonde Hersha, pasando uno de sus dedos por encima de la cabeza de su allmate colocándolo en su modo de reposo. Eso era todo.

-Regreso en unos días- aviso, y no le dio tiempo a Trip de decir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró y la silueta de Virus desapareció. Bueno, en unos días podría ser una semana, o solo 3 días, pensó Trip.

Después de ese día, Virus no regreso jamás.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos años y medio desde que Virus se fue, Aoba ha seguido a lado de Trip todo ese tiempo, sus ojos ya no tienen un brillo como el de un principio de su vida, tiene ojeras, y ya no sonríe, se le insinúa a Trip incluso cuando este está ocupado. Pero Trip no le importa, se las ha arreglado solo ahora que Virus no está, sin embargo... hay un sentimiento en su interior que no lo deja descansar.<p>

La mañana de un miércoles, el sonido de unas llaves se hace presente en el departamento.

-Hey, Trip- saluda Virus como si nada, como si hubiera ido a la tienda y regresado en minutos, sabiendo de que han pasado más de dos años y medio, Trip no tiene nada que decir cuando vuelve a ver a aquel rubio, a su gemelo como decían algunos conocidos suyos.

-H-Hey- logra auricular, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Virus solo le ofrece una suave sonrisa, antes de empezar a establecer una conversación, es algo extraño ya que no entra al departamento se quedan en la entrada, Trip se pregunta el porqué. Hasta que ese "porque" se hace presente.

-Cariño...- llama una voz suave y femenina obviamente, desde el pasillo del edificio.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpa, y eso confunde más a Trip, esa voz femenina no era de alguien conocida para Trip.

Trip antes de poder decir algo, Virus va al pasillo y trae de la mano a una chica, de no más de 21 años, de cabellos castaños, ondulados los cuales caen por encima de sus caderas, sus ojos son color miel y aparte de eso, hay algo más... está embarazada.

Antes de poder hablar, Virus primeriza.

-Ella es, Mei- presenta, aun sosteniendo la mano de la fémina.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Trip-san- dice la castaña, de forma cordial y amable, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que los ojos y la expresión de Trip expresan en ese momento. -Oh, lo siento; ¿dije algo malo, cariño?-

¿Cariño?

-Para nada, amor-

¿Amor?

Virus se aclara la garganta, y explica que antes de haberse ido había conocido a Mei; una dulce chica, cajera de un supermercado el cual frecuentaba él, una chica... la cual la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar, había quedado cautivado con su voz. Antes de seguir hablando, pidió a su...novia. Como era ahora reconocida. Al igual que ahora, avisaba sobre el embarazo de 7 meses de la chica, y Trip. El no sabía que decir... ¿felicitarlo? Pero de igual manera pregunto sobre aquel ¿huésped? Aoba...

-Está enfermo- fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

-Mm...- emitió el megane, y parecía que ya no pintaba nada ahí. Así que se levanto en seco, y fue a la puerta de entrada.

-Trip, me disculpo por no haberte dicho nada antes, y haberme ido tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas. Entre ellas... Aoba-san-

Trip se quedo congelado frente a ese tema. Pero, Virus no era su madre, ni su familiar para decirle lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien. Ahora, el tenía mayores preocupaciones, Trip... solo era un conocido con el que había tenido recuerdos en común.

Nada más.

En fin, no tenía nada que decir... ya no.

-Vendré por Hesha en unos días- informo, y fue a la puerta deteniéndose en seco. -debes madurar...-

Solo dijo eso, y salió del departamento dejando a Trip con aquel silencio que se había formado después de esos dos años. El más alto teniendo en mente sobre todo de lo que se había enterado ahora, analizando todo, entendiéndolo... Virus había tomado un camino por separado.

Había madurado.

Y justo en ese momento recordó aquella frase, como era...

"Las cosas cambias, los amigos se van, el tiempo no se detiene por nadie".

* * *

><p><strong>[Siguiente Drabble, pronto…]<strong>


	8. Cada parte (Noiz x Koujaku)

Cada parte.

* * *

><p>-¡LARGATE!-<p>

-Oí, ancia…-

-¡N-NECESITO PENSAR!-

Aquellos gritos estaba seguro que habían despertado a todos sus vecinos, pero poco le importo si alguien escuchaba o no, estaba furioso, más que furioso… no podía describir su estado con palabras, bastaba con ver como una vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallarle del coraje.

-Koujaku, espera…-

Y sin decir nada, saco a empujones al alemán, cerrándole la puerta de un golpe pero no sin olvidar lanzarle las ropas que este había dejado dispersas en la habitación, sin decir más cerró la puerta y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca. Todo se volvió silencio absoluto. 12 en punto de la madrugada, y Koujaku se había puesto de tal humor que… bah.

Noiz no dijo nada después de eso, simplemente se vistió ya que una brisa fría le llego de repente.

"Ese estúpido vejete".

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente habían pasado tres días desde que Koujaku había echado a Noiz de su departamento, y pensaba… que se había sobrepasado esa noche, pero... de verdad que ese mocoso.<p>

-¡Agh!- gruño, rompiendo en dos el periódico que estaba leyendo en ese momento, incluso ni se dio cuenta que había pateado la mesa que había en medio de su sala, tirando el cenicero que había ahí y unos bolígrafos.

-¿K-Koujaku, que pasa?- pregunto su allmate, obviamente sorprendido y exaltado frente a tal acto tan repentino.

Koujaku no respondió, simplemente bufo y suspiro frotándose el sien, tratando de calmarse, si seguía así juraría que le daría un paro cardiaco algún día.

En fin, no dijo nada y solo empezó a recoger las cosas que había tirado de la mesita, primero el bolígrafo y después una pequeña agenda de sus contactos que tenía ahí también, ahora el bolígrafo. Se agacho buscándolo por abajo del sillón y la mesita, y si ahí a estaba cuando iba a recogerlo algo… repentinamente llego algo a su memoria.

"Koujaku…"

La voz del alemán, en forma de susurro se escucho en el interior de su cabeza, parecía que… Noiz estaba ahí. Pero no.

Cuando se reincorporo, llevando un sonrojo en sus pómulos, se apoyo en la mesita de la sala, un recuerdo llego nuevamente a él.

"Koujaku, Koujaku…"

"N-Noiz…"

Recordó muy bien aquella vez que lo hicieron en la sala, encima de esa mesita en la cual se recargaba ahora, ese recuerdo lo hizo apartarse inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Koujaku?- cuestiono el allmate, esta vez más preocupado por esa nueva y repentina acción del azabache.

-N-No es… nada- alcanzo a responder, poniéndose de pie completamente, fue a la cocina, tambaleándose un poco en el camino. Trago saliva, y un vaso de agua le vendría muy bien en ese momento, necesitaba calmarse. Tomo el vaso de vidrio y fue adonde el grifo, donde dejo que algo del liquido transparente llenara el interior de este, después de cerrarlo dirigió el borde de vidrio a sus labios.

"Tomar agua después de tener sexo debe reconfortarte mucho, anciano…"

La voz del alemán volvió a escucharse en el interior de su cabeza, y fue cuando recordó que algo más que solo cocinar había pasado en su cocina. Esta vez se estremeció, y dejo caer el vaso al fregadero, inmediatamente se rompió en varios pedazos, acompañado del estruendoso ruido que este hizo al romperse.

Beni una vez más se alarmo, ante el ruido iba a ir con Koujaku pero fue cuando lo vio ir al pasillo del departamento.

Algo no iba bien.

No sabía que iba hacer, además de estar nervioso, avergonzado y especialmente… aturdido por aquellas cosas que escuchaba en el interior de su cabeza, ¿Por qué se estaba recordando todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Pensó que en el pasillo podía calmar sus pensamientos, pero cuando se reincorporo de tal estado, volvió…

"No puedo… esperar a llegar… a la habitación…" escucho la voz de Noiz decir aquellas cosas, con una voz jadeante.

"A-Aquí… hagámoslo aquí"

Y donde estaba de pie, era el sitio donde lo habían hecho hace unas semanas, y pensó que ese era el último recuerdo pero no… más llegaron de golpe, la vez que lo habían hecho en los sofás de su sala, en el pasillo, en la cocina… en la entrada.

¿Qué había pasado?

Pareciera que su departamento se había vuelto un escenario de alguna película porno, cada rincón de su departamento había sido manchado, con el sudor de ambos, con sus lágrimas de placer entre otros fluidos, pero no solo eso.

Sangre.

En el interior de su cabeza, escuchaba cada gemido, cada sonido, sus cuerpos golpearse contra sí, la sangre que Noiz, por las muchas veces que él clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del alemán, cuando mordía su hombro por el placer tan descomunal que en ese momento sentía.

Todo recuerdo… incluso, los de anoche.

Ese mocoso…

"Este fin de semana quiero que me iremos a Alemania"

"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tan de repente quieres ir?"

"¿Por qué? Necesito presentarte a mis padres, dado que si algún día planeamos casarnos es mejor que los conozcas primero, ¿no?"

De verdad que Noiz, en ocasiones… creía que las cosas eran así de fáciles. Pero… el matrimonio no era nada malo. No era como si no quisiera casarse con él, claro que no. Lo amaba con todo su ser; de eso no había duda alguna.

-Noiz…- susurro frente a la puerta de entrada del departamento, deseaba tener a Noiz ahora en ese momento.

Fue cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en el departamento.

-¿Noiz?-

* * *

><p><strong>[Próximo Drabble, pronto…]<strong>


	9. ¿Qué es la felicidad? (Koujaku x Noiz)

¿Qué es la felicidad?

* * *

><p>Estos días, me he hecho esta pregunta una y otra vez… Pero aparte de esta, tengo una pregunta más.<p>

¿He sentido la felicidad antes?

Tengo una duda sobre eso, porque… desde que estoy con él he sentido una calidez en mi pecho, y como si mi estomago se empezará a hacer pequeño.

Y eso ocurre cada vez que lo veo, o paso tiempo con él.

-¿Noiz quieres cenar algo en especial?-

Siempre me pregunta eso en las noches, y yo le doy una simple respuesta:

-Lo que sea está bien-

Me regaña porque dice que eso no es una respuesta clara, me gusta cuando se enoja.

-¡Ten más cuidado, mocoso!-

Me grita cuando llego al departamento, y tengo nuevas heridas en las manos, no es mi problema que la gente busque problemas y yo les dé una respuesta.

Pero en todo momento, cuando me regaña, cuando estamos peleados, cuando lo hago enojar tanto que casi creo que va a golpearme, cuando estoy tan enojado que me voy del departamento sea madrugada o muy temprano sin saber a dónde voy.

Me siento… raro.

Incluso, cuando me fui a Alemania, lo sentí.

-N-Ni un mensaje… ni una llamada… nada…-

Me dijo entre lagrimas, cuando lo escuche llorar sentí mi pecho apretarse, porque sabía que yo era el causante de su dolor. Pero, simplemente pude decir:

-Lo siento…-

Con una expresión neutral, no espere a que me perdonara de inmediatamente porque sabía que no sería así, alguien no perdona algo tan grave así por no más.

Pero no fue así.

Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de mi cuando apenas y termine de decir aquellas palabras, aspire su aroma, sentí su calidez, lo abrace con tanta fuerza que no quería soltarlo para nada.

-Koujaku…-

Desde un principio y aun con las dificultades que pasamos, las superamos y seguimos adelante.

Me gusta observarlo cuando está cortando el cabello, se ve… tan contento, con cada corte que da, y lo mejor con el resultado favorable.

El se queda satisfecho.

Cuando estamos durmiendo, luce tan… tranquilo, suele murmurar cosas cuando duerme, entre esas cosas, esta mi nombre, el de sus compañeros y el de su allmate.

Pero hay algo que no me gusta, y es cuando enferma.

Luce mal, su respiración es lenta y en ocasiones tose mucho, hay otra veces en las que se queda dormido casi todo el día, incluso cuando le llevo comida simplemente no despierta, está agotado eso lo sé.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento… de que puede o no despertar cuando enferma, no deja mi cabeza ni una vez.

Pensar que en cualquier momento, va a cerrar los ojos como si se quedará dormido pero esta vez no volverá abrirlos.

Pienso: Dios es un maldito egoísta y quiere quitármelo, quiero llevárselo lejos de mí.

Suena bastante psicópata si lo dijera en voz alta, aunque solo lo pienso. Y velo las noches de enfermedad de él, preocupado y sosteniendo su mano, pero la preocupación desaparece cuando una mañana siento una de sus callosas manos por mi cabello, como si con esa caricia dijera.

-Buenos días, Noiz-

Eso… me hace sentir extraño.

Hay momentos en que deseo con todo mi ser que desaparezca, que se vaya a lo más profundo de no sé donde, pero ahí pienso.

Si tú estás aquí, ya no siento eso.

Si él ya no está,  
>si ya no me regaña,<br>si ya no me preocupa,  
>si ya no…<p>

-Koujaku- lo llamo en voz baja, pensando que ya no obtendré respuesta, que hizo lo que le pedí que se fuera pero,

-Aquí estoy-

Me dice desde el marco de la puerta, estamos enojados pero aun así no deja de sonreír como si hubiera olvidado toda esa pelea de antes, de la cual… ¿Por qué peleábamos?

Es raro.

-Koujaku, ¿qué es la felicidad?-

Por primera vez me siento seguro de preguntar.

-Uhm, bueno es algo difícil de explicar- responde, y me regala una caricia en el cabello.

-Bueno, voy a explicarlo de una forma fácil y simple; si tú estás aquí, y yo también, ¿no es suficiente?-

No entiendo…

Si Koujaku está aquí, me siento… feliz.  
>Entonces… si yo estoy aquí, Koujaku…<p>

¿Se siente feliz?

-¿Lo entiendes?-

Por primera vez en la vida, no se que responder, siempre tengo una respuesta para todo lo que me pregunta pero esta vez… no, lo que significa que, ¿le quite tres meses de felicidad a Koujaku cuando me fui?

De alguna manera, tengo que compensárselo.

Y voy hacerlo.

Quedándome a su lado por el resto de mi vida, y cuando el no esté, voy a esperar por estar una vez más con él.

Aunque muera, voy a estar con él.

-Si… lo entiendo-

De alguna manera, lo entiendo.

**[Próximo drabble, pronto…] **


End file.
